the_amazing_adventures_of_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Doctor/Quotes
Somewhere a bit safer. (The Doctor approaches Clara but stumbles along the way. He grunts as he falls and leans on the console panel nearest to him.) *It's ok, it's ok. Just listen to me for a minute. Just stay calm and everything will be fine. I just need...a moment. (With the last of his strength the Doctor stands up straight. He looks up to the ceiling and sighs in a calm yet sad way-) *Life is like a book. With each new chapter comes a new part of the story. But there will always be a last chapter. (The Doctor looks down, his hands beginning to glow) *Life works in the same way. From the moment we enter the universe we are set on a fixed path to leave it. The one single thing that makes life special is the journey we take along that path. Life will always depend on change and renewal. It is your choice whether you want to accept it or not. (The Doctor sighs sadly, as if he doesn't want to regenerate-) *My hour is up now Clara. I have lived a long life and I have made many mistakes. I can't dwell in the past. I must look forward. (The Doctor looks at Clara as she begins to cry-) *I will never forget the times we had Clara. In the blink of an eye I changed from young to old, English to Scottish. It was a huge change for me as it was you but that isn't the point I'm trying to make here. You stood by me, even when I was completely different to the man I was. You saved my life and you changed it for the better. For all that Clara, I am truly grateful. Thank you... (The Doctor steps away from Clara and as he leans back, he regenerates-) *No, I don't think so. Hello, what's this? (There is a descant recorder on the console. He picks it up.) It seems strangely familiar. Is it yours, Jo? *Thank you. (First of all Patrick's hand takes the recorder then the rest of him appears. Jo gasps.) I was wondering where that had got too. (He blows a few notes.) You haven't been trying to play this have you? Oh. I can see you've been doing the Tardis up a bit. Hmm. I don't like it. (He looks at the scanner.) Oh my word. (The Thing is wrecking the laboratory.) Oh dear, we are in trouble, aren't we. Just as well I turned up. *Oh no, no, no, no. I'm sorry, my dear, I hate to be contrary but I can see he's a little bit confused, poor old chap, and I do feel you should have the correct explanation. You don't mind, do you. *No! No wait! *You faded him again. *I did not fade him. You saw him. *Yes, you certainly did. *You saw his face. *Jo, get back! *We should go there. *It's Jamie. How did he get here? He should be with me. *No, that's right. But if he's here, where am I? I must have been here, Peri. *I am too, Jamie McCrimmon. I am another aspect of him, just as he is of me. *I was him, he will be me. *Peri, look at this. *I don't think they did, Jamie. I'm beginning to understand, now. They left this illusion to make it appear that I was dead. *Your Doctor is an antediluvian fogey. Allowing himself to be captured by the Sontarans. If anything happens to myself as a result of it I will never forgive himself. *Come on. Everyone in the Tardis. The Empire are gonna execute Order 66. ("Execute Order 66") *Shoot, I lost it's location, but the computer saids, it should be at the bottom of the city. ("Regular Rangers Dino Charge") *This machine has to be primed, by what we call the Rassilon Imprimatur, that's a kind of symbiotic print within the physiology of a Time Lord. Once that's been absorbed into the Briode Nebuliser you have a time machine that anyone can use. That, of course, was what they didn't understand. They simply copied the technology, without realising that old Rassilon had a second trick up his sleeve. Come on. *Think of the commotion! They'll all be scrambling around wanting my autograph. No, no, no, I just want a word with the Tallest. (The Doctor oils a lever.) Right then. (He pushes the lever with all its strength. It creaks ominously then jerks into place. The Tardis 9 shudders.) Splendid! We've hit conterminous time again. Follow me. (They head for the doors.) Wait. ("The Four Doctors") *And I've never heard such specious claptrap! Oh, don't you prate to me about ethics! The balance of the space-time continuum could be destroyed by those ham-fisted numbskulls. *Well, it looks like Scientist Dalek is controlling the Park. ("Heroes Disassembled") *What do you mean? *They don't have to. As I said, I have no official existence, so they can always deny sending me. *N'tho, Usze, our monitors have already detected ripples of up to point four on the Bocher scale. Anything much higher would threaten the whole fabric of time! *Tallest, our monitors have already detected ripples of up to point four on the Bocher scale. Anything much higher would threaten the whole fabric of time! *Rose, some of the most brilliant scientists in the universe have assembled here to work together in pure research. I don't want them to know that I've arrived. *We'd better take the recall disk. (The Doctor takes an object from inside the new remote control.) And Rose? Don't go wandering off. Stay with me. *It has been known. And, er, let me do the talking. (This time the Doctor opens the doors.) All you have to do is to stand in the background, and admire my-- *Think of the commotion! They'll all be scrambling around wanting my autograph. No, no, no, I just want a word with N'tho 'Sraom and Usze 'Taham. (The Doctor oils a lever.) Right then. (He pushes the lever with all its strength. It creaks ominously then jerks into place. The Tardis 10 shudders.) Splendid! We've hit conterminous time again. Follow me. (They head for the doors.) Wait. *Think of the commotion! They'll all be scrambling around wanting my autograph. No, no, no, I just want a word with Faragonda. (The Doctor oils a lever.) Right then. (He pushes the lever with all its strength. It creaks ominously then jerks into place. The Tardis 11 shudders.) Splendid! We've hit conterminous time again. Follow me. (They head for the doors.) Wait. *Oh, Tallest, you can't have expected help from the Time Lords. Their policy is one of strict neutrality. *Of course. Now we know the area where they're holding me. Now, it was in the distance. About three miles, I should judge. Oh, do try and use your brain, my girl. Small though it is the human brain can be quite effective when used properly. Now, this station was attacked ten or twelve days ago. It can only just have reached there. I am not crotchety. I'm just, well, concerned. *Transference. (Zim's Gang, Nate's Gang, Almighty Tallest, N'Tho 'Sraom, Usze 'Taham, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Techna, Layla, Roxy and Faragonda grab hold of the console, ready for trouble.) Huh. *Your Doctors are an war-wearly wanderer, laid-back loner and baby-faced brainiac. Allowing himselfs to be captured by the Empire. If anything happens to myselfs as a result of it I will never forgive himselfs. *And I've never heard such specious claptrap! Oh, don't you prate to me about ethics! The balance of the space-time continuum could be destroyed by those ham-fisted numbskulls. Tallest, you have more letters after your name than anyone I know. Enough for two alphabets. How is it you can be such a stupid, stubborn, irrational, and thoroughly objectionable old idiots? *What do you mean? *Sure. We will have some refreshment. *Proud of her, or your own skill? *That's dangerous ground, Dastari. You give a monkey control of its environment, it'll fill the world with bananas. *Yes, that's why I say it's so dangerous! *Dastari, I have no doubt you could augment an earwig to the point where it understood nuclear physics, but it'd still be a very stupid thing to do! *Well, the order was to destroy everything that we ever moved, including everyone that we liked. ("Execute Order 67") *Yes, well, the party's over now. You young men and I go back to our time zones. Though considering the way things have been going, well, I shudder to think what you'll do with out me. *Goodbye. Well, goodbye, everybody. Goodbye. It's been so nice to meet me. *Ah. (Patrick takes a step back, and waves as he disappears.) *I knew they kissed for friendship! *It's just that we can help ya. *Hi, guys, your been looking for the others, too? *Hunters! They seem to be guarding the door! *All cruisers, fire at Sledge (PRDC)'s ship! *(Walking towards Rtas and sees the image) I believe that you aren't the only one who missed Dewer so much, he was a great commander. *Guys! Huddle around! I'll read it out loud! "1. They knew each other very well 2.They started having a relationship since 10 years old and 3. None of them were interested in boys." *Well, yeah, guys, we've been looking for them all day. *You guys did good job. *hey is it me or did the empire did something to margaret's university *this is getting strange, I thought we wiped the armada out since in the fall of the armada part one and two since they extincted *What!? The other park workers framed the 3, who did it? *he's right there is no time for that *I agree. On one condition. *(Pink, chef cochon, bowser jr, kamek, peepers, klump, krusha, barranco jr, dark bun, and skurvey approached) Guys, what are you doing here? *What do you mean? *My..gosh...... I need to warn others. *We can always battle without them, anyways what the heck happen? *It's the Heroes World. It will takes us to to dimensions We discover we need recruits and get a job at The Park. *darn it the girls followed us again *I know right seriously Category:Quote Pages